


We'll Never Sleep

by amadeuplove



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex, Underage Drinking, college friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/pseuds/amadeuplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are best friends in their second year of college and decide to stay up all night just for the hell of it. Caffeine is drank, <i>Games of Thrones</i> is watched, and sex is had. And feelings and a cracky!friendship were added just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Kurtbastian I'd ever written, and it was late at night, and that's all I'm going to say.

Sebastian lazily kicks open the dorm room door that he didn’t close all the way when he went out the first time. He comes in with a case of Mountain Dew and a fifth of vodka, putting the Mountain Dew in the fridge with his beer that was already there. He’s wearing one of his old Dalton lacrosse shirts and red basketball shorts.

Kurt’s lying on his bed, sighing as he turns off _Say Yes To The Dress: Bridesmaids_ on the TV, wearing one of Sebastian’s plaid shirts and a pair of his black skinny jeans. His roommate is out for the night, knowing that Kurt was going to have Sebastian over. Kurt told him he could stay, but Cameron—the roommate—has more important things to do than listen to Sebastian and Kurt _“make fun of each other and pretend to not want to bone.”_

“Dude, why are you wearing my shirt? I was going to wear that tomorrow night to the frat party.” Sebastian says as he goes over to grab his Batman mug from Kurt’s nightstand, filling it with ice from the mini freezer and pouring himself some of the Mountain Dew he just indecisively put away.

They’ve made out a few times, but that was only because they were both drunk at a party and wanted someone to kiss. Kurt likes tall and athletic guys, Sebastian will like pretty much anyone for one night. Their tastes would never match up with each other, obviously.

Kurt smiles innocently, rolling over in his bed to stare at his friend. “It smells like you, and I like your cologne, so I stole it the other day when you weren’t looking.”

“Well, it looks better on me, so you should give it back before I leave.” Sebastian comes over to the bed and sits down next to Kurt, staring at the blank TV. “Turn the TV back on. I want to watch _Burn Notice_.”

Kurt scoffs, throwing the remote onto his roommate’s bed so Sebastian can’t take it from him unless he wants to get up. “Not until you tell me I look hot in your shirt.”

They have a staring contest until Sebastian finally gives in and sighs. He puts his hand on Kurt’s chest and unbuttons the first two buttons by the collar. “You look better in _no_ shirt, Kurt. Besides, you think I could ever look good in any of your clothes? I can’t pull off any of your flamboyant London train boy looks.”

Kurt’s become used to Sebastian’s humble insults. He doesn’t like them necessarily, so he just retaliates. “Yeah, unfortunately, you only look good when your face is in someone else’s crotch. It’s your best look, actually.”

Sebastian smirks, eyeing the remote on the other bed, wishing desperately that he could float it over. Five feet has never been longer. “Yeah, I won’t argue with that. I give great head. Unfortunately, you haven’t worn that look in an awful long time… Sucks to be you…”

Kurt glares and pushes Sebastian away from him, getting up to grab the remote. “Shut up. It’s not my ultimate goal to get laid every week. The point is, I look hotter than you in your shirt.”

Smiling, Sebastian opens up his arms when Kurt comes back to his bed with the remote to hug him. Kurt continues glaring but accepts the invitation to be held from behind as he sits down between Sebastian’s legs, feeling Sebastian’s arms wrap around his waist. They lie in silence for a few minutes as _Burn Notice_ starts, Kurt feeling the stubble on Sebastian’s chin when Sebastian’s rests it on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“You look great in my shirt, baby. I think you should—”

“Don’t call me baby.” Kurt interrupts quietly.

Sebastian smirks, his hands unwrapping themselves from Kurt’s waist to rest on his thighs. “…I think we should think of some ways to make this ‘all nighter’ a successful one.”

Kurt’s suddenly too nervous to look down at Sebastian’s hands, but he feels them hovering near his inner thighs, one of them ghosting up to his crotch. He gulps, trying to think about things that aren’t a hot guy’s hands rubbing him through his jeans. “…Remember when we had that talk about you touching me in inappropriate places? It applies now.”

Sebastian’s hands suddenly disappear, but he keeps himself leaning against Kurt’s back. His voice deepens, but he speaks in almost a whisper. “What shall we do tonight then, Hummel? …We should have some fun.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt untangles himself from Sebastian and stands, going over to his laptop and hooking it up to the TV. “ _Game of Thrones_. All of season one, bitch. That’s fun plan A.”

His other plan was to turn back to Sebastian and give him a playful look, but he can’t stop thinking about Sebastian’s hands on him, what they would have kept doing if Kurt hadn’t stopped him. It’s not Sebastian’s fault that he doesn’t know what personal space is. Kurt knows that he wouldn’t have done that if they hadn’t ever touched each other there before, but they had always just joked with each other about having sex. A moment ago didn’t feel like a joke. 

Kurt’s just been horny lately. That’s the only explanation. Liking Sebastian is throw-up worthy. Nothing else.

Kurt presses play and hops on the bed to marathon Game of Thrones with Sebastian. It’s 8 PM, they’ve both been up since 9 AM, so they have 13 hours until they can go to sleep. Thirteen hours until Kurt can go to sleep and not think about Sebastian jerking him off. Because that thought alone makes him want to throw up. Obviously.

——

Two bathroom breaks and seven episodes later, Sebastian suggests they start taking vodka shots every time they see naked girls on the screen. It’ll be an easy way to get drunk.

“I feel weird doing this.” Kurt says as he clinks his shot glass with Sebastian’s and downs the shot.

“Why? We’re celebrating the human body. If I were to take my clothes off, I would expect people to take shots, too.”

Kurt sighs and shakes his head, pouring himself another shot to get ready for the next naked scene. “How many is this already?”

“Well, that was the third one. This will be the fourth.”

Kurt knows he’ll be drunk before Sebastian. This is not a good thing.

“How about we stop for a while?”

Sebastian is curled up under Kurt’s comforter while Kurt is on top of his sheets, sitting against the wall. He looks over at him, noticing that Kurt’s lips are a lot fuller than he thought. He glances back over to the TV, waiting for more characters to have sex. This show isn’t as fun as Kurt said it was going to be. Looking back over to Kurt, he also notices that his cheeks are flushed a little red—Kurt’s obviously drunk, how hilarious—but then an idea flashes in his head that has much to do with Kurt moaning with those flushed cheeks. Cock in his mouth. Eyes back on the TV.

“You keeping staring at me.” Kurt says flatly, his eyes still glued to the TV.

“I do. Sorry.” 

That wasn’t the response Kurt was expecting, and the look of surprise makes Sebastian smirk.

“Why are you staring at me?” Kurt asks.

_Kurt moaning. Kurt shirtless. Making him moan._

“Because your face is stupid.” 

Kurt’s lips are really nice. Sebastian remembers kissing them, even though he was really drunk and doesn’t remember a lot from most party nights. But he remembers Kurt’s lips and Kurt’s hands on him. He remembers.

Sebastian bites his lip in order to not try to bite Kurt’s. “…I’m actually thinking the opposite. Your face is really nice. I think you should come here.”

Kurt laughs, staring over at Sebastian with his shot glass still in hand. “And why the hell should I do that?”

Sebastian bites his lip and sits up, gaining a curious look from Kurt. “I want to drink a little more and then do things with you. What do you say? It’ll help us stay awake. We still have six hours to go.”

Trying to skip around actually answering, Kurt rolls his eyes and sits up a little straighter. “I’m pretty sure I want to pass out after I have sex, if anything. That will definitely not help.”

“I’ll make _sure_ you stay up.” Sebastian says in his most seductive tone, staring at Kurt a little harder and sitting up to meet him at eye level.

Kurt stares back, trying to decide why Sebastian’s picking tonight of all nights to bring this up. “…You’re serious, aren’t you? Wow. Are you really that horny?”

“No—well, yeah. But that’s not all.” Sebastian pulls back the covers and scoots closer to Kurt, trying to ignore the doubtful look Kurt has in his eyes. “I’m serious, Kurt. You think you’re my best friend because we both enjoy insulting each other, talking about guys we don’t sleep with, and singing? …You’re _hot_.”

Kurt lets his words sink in and he blushes before Sebastian has a chance to get closer to him. He watches as Sebastian kneels up in front of him to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“We’ve been best friends for over a year, Kurt. I don’t know about you, but I really hate people unless I’m trying to make them feel good. I know you’ve never wanted to do stuff with me, because you think I’ll respect you less somehow, which is nuts, but I know that’s what you think. Stop thinking that. It’s not true. You’re not anyone random. You’re _Kurt_.”

“…When did it get twenty degrees hotter in the room? That’s… odd…”

Sebastian smiles as Kurt looks at everything that isn’t his face.

“Kurt… You’re being cute right now. Stop it. Look at me.” Sebastian lifts his chin up with his finger, forcing Kurt to look into his eyes. They look torn. 

Kurt reaches up to take Sebastian’s hand away from his face, frowning. “You can’t just start saying shit like this when we’re drunk, Sebastian! That’s not what we do! We kiss or check out Sam Evans when we’re at the frat house, but not… Don’t sweet talk me into having sex with you. Be direct, but don’t bullshit me.”

Sebastian frowns, wishing Kurt would calm down. “I’m not bullshitting you! What the hell?” He gets up to grab a beer, not wanting to be so close to Kurt right now if that’s not what he wants. He turns around halfway to the fridge and his jaw clenches when he sees Kurt still looking defensive. “What’s with you? All I’m talking about it sex, Kurt. It’s sex. It’s not… whatever.”

This is definitely not fun plan A. They’re missing the last two episodes. 

Kurt’s had a similar conversation like this in his head, so it isn’t too hard this time to say what he means. “…That’s the thing, Sebastian, I can’t just have sex. Sure, I had sex with Nick before we started dating, but that was because I knew he at least liked me more than a friend, and we started dating four days after. I see you every day, though. And I know or hear about the people you have sex with, and even if we didn’t like each other, I’d still get jealous somehow. I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I hate people, too. I can’t find a new best friend right now. It’s almost midterms.”

The room did get twenty degrees hotter. Sebastian feels it, too. This sucks. Why is Kurt trying to talk everything out before the fun starts?

Sebastian has to look away and collect his thoughts. Looking at Kurt doesn’t help anything. He knows he’s right, but Sebastian wasn’t really thinking about their friendship ending because of sex, he thought it would make it _friendlier_. 

“Kurt…”

“What?”

“…”

“…What?”

Sebastian sighs. “Can I come back to the bed?”

Kurt’s confused for a moment at the weird permission request. “Um, yeah.”

Sebastian walks back over to the bed and sits down a little away from Kurt. “I like you, okay? …But I’ve never had a boyfriend, and I’ve never really wanted one. I don’t know if I’m capable of being one. Does that make sense? …But you’re my best friend, and I keep picturing myself sucking your dick and it’s great, and I think it’d be cool if we had sex when we’re not getting any from anyone else. Is that wrong? I know what you’re saying is right and we shouldn’t, but you’ve got to believe me that if I were ever to feel anything for another guy, it’d probably be you. …Shit. I’ve been drinking.”

Kurt sighs, not wanting to have this conversation either. He shouldn’t have said anything and just should have let Sebastian rubbed him through his jeans earlier. This is stupid. He knows he wants to have sex with Sebastian, and fuck, he’s drunk. They can talk about it later. This is a good decision. He’s seen him naked in his hot tub, so why would this be any different?

A lot of things would make it different. Too much, even.

Kurt wants to look at him, but he knows he can’t just yet. “…It’d _probably_ be me?”

Sebastian smirks slightly and crawls towards him. “What? You want me to be in love with you?”

“Fuck off. No. Don’t make me puke.”

Smirking still, Sebastian crawls on top of him, forcing Kurt to lie down. “I do love you. …I want to love you _all night long, Hummel_.” As Kurt’s glaring at him, Sebastian runs a hand down Kurt’s arm. He brings Kurt’s hand up to his cheek, pressing it there until he’s sure Kurt will keep his hand on Sebastian’s cheek. “What’re you scared of?” He says in a softer voice, staring into Kurt’s eyes for a reaction. Of course, that’s kind of hard, because Kurt has the power to hide all emotion until he wants you to see it.

“You’re going to make fun of me for not being good. For not being as hot as some of your other fucks.” Kurt’s voice makes himself sound small. “I don’t want to give you the satisfaction of getting me off.” There. Complete honesty. Almost.

Sebastian frowns, scooting his knees between Kurt’s legs, his palms pressing into the mattress. If Kurt’s roommate were to walk in, it would look like they were fucking as soon as Kurt wrapped his legs around him.

“You’re Kurt though. I don’t want to compare you. …I understand that you’re responsible and more mature than I am, but like, you’re thinking too much about this, Kurt. Just touch me.”

Kurt’s hand is still on his cheek, for reasons he’s not sure of, but suddenly, his hand drifts down to Sebastian’s shoulder, pulling him forward so their faces are closer.

“If we’re going to make it until 9 AM, we better keep ourselves busy somehow, right?”

Sebastian nods, leaning his head in so his lips are only a few inches away from Kurt’s. One of his hands go down to grip Kurt’s side, the other cupping around his cheek and letting his thumb stroke over it. “Is this okay, though? Are you going to be mad at me later for suggesting we do this?”

Kurt can’t help but stare into Sebastian’s eyes. He stopped trying to figure out what color they were a long time ago. Kurt has always had his rule about only having sex with the guy he’s dating, but this is Sebastian, and as long as he doesn’t stop wanting to hang out with him, Kurt feels almost as secure doing this. Shaking his head gently, Kurt smiles up at him and tilts his head for a better angle, leaning it up to press his lips softly to Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s hand on his cheek goes to the back of Kurt’s neck, holding his head up as he deepens the kiss. This only encourages Kurt to press forward, his leg wrapping around Sebastian’s thighs to try to bring him down on the bed. Sebastian smirks into the kiss, his tongue slipping into Kurt’s mouth as he lets his weight rest on him. 

Feeling Sebastian’s tongue in his mouth isn’t the strange part. He’s felt the stubble on Sebastian’s chin lightly scratch his skin before; he’s enjoyed feeling their tongues and lips rub together, his bottom lip being sucked into Sebastian’s mouth. That’s not the new part. For once, Sebastian seems to be actually thinking about where he’s touching Kurt, about how he’s kissing him. He wants this to be good for both of them.

After about a minute, they both get bored of just kissing each other, so they break apart to let Sebastian take his shirt off. Kurt suddenly feels like a giddy school girl about to have sex with her asshole best friend. …Is this really happening? Sure, why not?

“So, how do you like kissing me again?” Sebastian says, smirking as Kurt checks him out quite obviously.

“Oh, fireworks for sure.”

Sebastian laughs, sitting back on the bed to start taking his basketball shorts off.

“Hey! Not yet, sparky!” Kurt jumps on top of him, stopping his hands from taking his shorts off. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“… _Sparky_?” Sebastian grins, shaking his head as he re-positions himself against the wall to let Kurt straddle his waist. “I think that’s enough with the firework metaphors.” He puts his hands on the small of Kurt’s back to pull him closer, Kurt bringing his head down to kiss him again. Sebastian feels himself smiling as Kurt wraps his arms around his neck while they kiss some more. His mind returns with the images that made him suggest this whole thing in the first place. _Kurt moaning. Kurt naked. Kurt taking your cock._

Sebastian grips Kurt’s sides as he starts grinding his hips up. This only makes Kurt kiss him harder and join him by pressing himself down in time with Sebastian’s rhythm. They go from playing around to just wanting to get each other off. Kurt moans softly as Sebastian starts groping his ass, trying to slide his hands under the pant material, but their too tight. Kurt blushes and ducks his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck to hide his blush as Sebastian continues to feel him up. He drags his bottom lip over a small patch of skin and starts sucking and kissing Sebastian’s neck.

He can feel Sebastian getting hard underneath him, trying desperately to increase the friction. “ _Fuck, Kurt..._ ”

Something inside Kurt stirs as he hears Sebastian moan his name. He doesn’t feel like the inexperienced one in this situation anymore. He’s making Sebastian hard (not that it’s that difficult of an accomplishment).

Kurt smirks against his neck, grinding himself down in Sebastian’s lap. He fakes a moan and leans back slightly, grinding himself back to feel like he’s riding Sebastian’s cock. This is starting to be more fun than he thought it was going to be. It’s less terrifying to Kurt if he thinks he’s messing with him.

“Sebastian… Sebastian, _please_ …”

He continues to smirk as Sebastian grabs him and turns them around so Kurt’s lying down on the bed, making it easier for Sebastian to pathetically dry hump him at a better angle for all he’s worth. “Fuck, Kurt, fuck, why are you so hot?” Sebastian slides his hands under Kurt’s shirt—Sebastian’s shirt—and scoots himself down after he’s raised the shirt up enough to expose Kurt’s hip bones. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Kurt looks down at Sebastian’s head going in between his thighs. He feels his lips on the sensitive skin by the waistline of his jeans, his tongue darting out to lick a little lower. Things just became a whole lot more real.

Sebastian tilts his head up, staring at Kurt with lust-blown eyes. “Let me make you feel good.” 

His voice is deeper than it was a minute ago, and Kurt’s heart about drops when he recognizes the seductive tone in it that Kurt never thought he’d hear directed at him. He’s not sure what else to do but nod, and right after he does, Sebastian’s fingers are working on Kurt’s zipper and unbuttoning his pants, tugging them down to his ankles. “Take your shirt off, too. I want to see all of you.”

Kurt can’t believe this is happening. He’s realizing just now that they’re definitely not going to finish season one of Game of Thrones tonight, and even though that’s kind of frustrating, it’s definitely, definitely okay. “O-Okay…”

Sebastian takes his pants off too as Kurt gets everything off but his boxer briefs. Even though they’re about to be touching in an entirely new way in just a few minutes—fuck, in minutes—Kurt still blushes when he sees Sebastian’s completely naked. Sebastian smirks when he sees him blushing and pushes him back down on the bed to get in between Kurt’s legs. His head leans down as his fingers loop around the elastic in Kurt’s boxer briefs, tugging them down ever so slightly to kiss even lower. “You want me to, Kurtie?”

Kurt lies his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes and nodding. Oh, god. This is embarrassingly hot, as well as just plain embarrassing. Sebastian is winning, and he’s not supposed to. What happened to Kurt just pretending to be turned on? That is what he was doing, right? Just pretending? His asshole best friend isn’t actually hot. Right?

“What was that, Kurt? I don’t know what you want me to do to you if you don’t tell me…”

Kurt groans and moves Sebastian’s head out of the way for a moment to take his underwear off on his own. “I’m not going to say it. Just do it or don’t.”

Sebastian chuckles and shoves Kurt back down. “Hey, I was going to take those off for you, princess. Chill out.”

Kurt blushes when he catches Sebastian staring at his cock. He watches as Sebastian’s head ducks down, his lips pressing against Kurt’s inner thigh as his hand comes up to wrap around his cock. This is when Kurt must close his eyes and rely on his senses to tell him what Sebastian is doing, hoping that he’s not grinning at him as he does everything. He’s definitely getting shit one of these nights for blushing. Sebastian better not tell any of their friends about this. Oh, jesus.

When Sebastian’s lips wrap around his cock and he takes him in his mouth as far as he can, all of Kurt’s worries disappear momentarily as he feels Sebastian’s tongue swirl around the head and run back down his length. If Sebastian’s able to get into it, then so can Kurt. His hand reaches down to tangle in Sebastian’s short hair, guiding his mouth down on him further. He feels the hand Sebastian had on his thigh go to wrap around the base of his cock to keep himself from popping it out of his mouth when he goes to raise his head up a little.

Sebastian’s other hand slides up his torso and back down to search for Kurt’s hand. Kurt doesn’t need to open his eyes to reach out and grasp Sebastian’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together as Kurt’s hips jerk forward on accident. It turns him on more than it should—his fingers laced with Sebastian’s as Sebastian sucks him off—but it’s a sign that tells him that Sebastian is still aware that this is Kurt he’s sucking off, Kurt he means to suck off. It’s all too good until he feels all the heat pooling down, and he knows he’s going to come if Sebastian keeps going.

“Hey, hey… S-Stop… I want… I don’t want to come yet…”

Sebastian’s mouth pulls off him slowly, kissing the tip of his cock and going to suck on his inner thigh a little harder even as Kurt tries to pull his head away.

“Why must you insist on keeping me from my work? I wasn’t done…” Sebastian smirks, kneeling up on the bed, exposing his annoying abs and obnoxious biceps. Who does he think he is? An attractive person? No. This will not do.

“You’re going to fuck me before I come. I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to like it and not tell anyone that this ever happened.”

Sebastian mouth drops when he hears Kurt’s demands, not being able to process that Kurt Hummel just gave him a sexual command. He wraps Kurt’s legs around his waist without asking, pressing himself against Kurt for better friction as their cocks rub together, causing Kurt to feel a little dizzy as Sebastian keeps at it for a while.

“J-Just remember, you do this way more than I do…”

Sebastian attacks Kurt’s lips with his own, his hand reaching down to pump himself as Kurt continues to grind up on him, wanting to feel his cock pressing against him. He breaks the kiss to kneel up, stroking his cock over Kurt’s as he stares down at him. “Kurt… Do me a favor… And shut the hell up…”

It takes Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed with Sebastian’s cock in his mouth to get Sebastian hard enough to fuck him, Kurt almost protesting when Sebastian pulls his head up to make him stop. Somehow, Sebastian forcing his head down while he was sucking him off and giving him words of encouragement only made Kurt whine and moan around him.

Kurt mouth comes off Sebastian’s cock and spouts a whole lot of demands before he’s even on the bed again. “Fuck. Fuck me, Sebastian. I want you to fuck me how I heard you fucking Connor last week.” He stands up and fumbles for the lube and a condom inside his nightstand and hands it to Sebastian before lying back down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. “That was so fucking hot. You had him moaning so loud… Oh my god…”

Sebastian moans softly as he watches Kurt spread his legs and bend his knees for him. He strokes himself a few more times before squirting some lube onto his fingers and getting in between Kurt’s legs to press a teasing finger to his entrance. Kurt moans softly as he feels the sip of Sebastian’s finger rub against the extremely sensitive skin, wanting to shove himself down on it, but knowing fully well that Sebastian will tease him for even longer if he tries to do something like that.

Lifting Kurt’s legs up over his shoulders for a better angle, Sebastian slowly presses a first finger inside, watching Kurt’s face to see how he reacts. Kurt’s face tightens for a moment as he gets used to the finger inside him, his neck stretching back on the pillow when it starts to feel even more pleasurable. Sebastian can’t believe how hot it is to see Kurt this turned on. His best friend, his wingman… He’d always known they’d one day do what they are doing now, but he never imagined he’d feel so desperate to be inside him, to taste Kurt on his teeth. He adds a second finger when Kurt gives him a small nod, letting it enter slowly with the first one before he starts moving it out again.

“Were you jealous of Connor, baby? Hearing me make him feel so good? …You’ve wanted this for a while, haven’t you? You and me, alone together with me fucking you so good?”

Kurt stifles a moan when he bites his lip, trying to keep himself from wanting to moan and laugh at the same time. Dirty talk has always been one of Kurt’s secretive turn on, but the fact that Sebastian thinks his dirty talk will make Kurt harder is just too hilarious. And Kurt will be damned if Sebastian ruins the moment. So, instead, he tells Sebastian he’s ready when he starts trying to fuck himself on his fingers, and in a few moments, Sebastian’s rolling the condom on and spreading lube all around it, placing it on the nightstand before sitting up on the bed.

“…What are you doing?” Kurt asks after a moment, still lying down on the bed with his knees bent.

“I thought you said you were going to ride me, and that I’m going to like it and not tell anyone about it or something. Keep to your crazy lustful demands, Hummel.”

Kurt groans as he kneels up, scooting out of the way so Sebastian can lie down. 

“You’re obnoxious, you know that?”

Sebastian smirks as Kurt crawls into his lap to straddle his waist, his hands reaching out to grabs his hips. “Kurt, shut up and ride me.”

Kurt glares for two seconds before it hits him that Sebastian’s fingers have just been inside him and he’s about to guide himself down on Sebastian’s cock. This isn’t what best friends do. This is so fucked up.

“Kurt?”

“Give me a minute.”

He reaches down to grab Sebastian’s cock, feeling the head press against his entrance and a wave of heat run through his body at what it’s going to mean any moment from now. This better be good. If they can learn to shut up and have great sex, this could be entirely awesome.

Kurt stares down at Sebastian’s torso, looks at the veins in his arms sticking out to keep Kurt firmly in place. He slowly guides himself down onto Sebastian’s cock, taking his hand away when he tries to get used to the feeling of his cock passing through the first ring of muscles. “Ohh, fuck…”

Sebastian bites his lip as he feels himself go deeper. Kurt stops moving for a few moments as he gets used to the feeling of Sebastian all the way inside him. “Fuck, wait… this isn’t going to work… My legs don’t like that I’m leaning like this…”

Groaning, Sebastian feels Kurt come off him way too quickly, and goddamn, if they’re going to do this again, they’re definitely not doing it Kurt’s way. He kneels up when Kurt lies down, reaching over to the nightstand to put more lube around the condom just in case. “Stop complaining and lift your legs up.”

Kurt blushes as Sebastian eases into him again after Kurt’s legs are up on his shoulders. It takes them a few minutes to get back into it, but once Sebastian’s rhythm picks up and Kurt’s comfortable enough to let his head throw back, all is well.

Sebastian goes faster as he feels himself coming to his climax, Kurt moaning for him to go harder until he does. When Sebastian watches Kurt pumping himself to his rhythm, he starts coming hard inside him, his hips thrusting into him hard as he rides his orgasm out. He stays inside him, keeping his thrusts hard for a few more moments until Kurt’s coming on his own hand and stomach. They don’t move for over a minute as Sebastian waits for his breathing to relax before he finally pulls out. “Shit, man.”

Kurt’s breathing is still coming down as he takes his legs off Sebastian’s shoulders, feeling his calves burning from being raised that long. “W-What?”

Sebastian leans over the nightstand for some tissues to clean himself and disposes them in the trash bin. “Nothing… That was just… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know _what_?”

Kurt doesn’t try to sit up, but he makes room for Sebastian to lie down next to him in the small bed. Glaring at him isn’t an option just yet.

“…Well, that was fun, but we have to work on you shutting the hell up about our feelings. It messed me up and everything.”

Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes and hitting Sebastian lightly in the chest. “Fuck off. You’re an asshole.”

Sebastian ignores his comment. “I definitely want to suck you off again though, so we should do that after my midterm on Thursday.”

“Again, fuck off.”

Sebastian turns his head to the side to stare at him. “What? That’s a compliment. I like the way you taste.” Even in the dark, or really, it’s almost dawn now, Sebastian can see Kurt blushing. “Aw… He’s blushing… I’m just going to bring your dick up at random moments now, just because you hate it.”

Kurt turns his head the other way, starting to plot all the ways he can murder Sebastian and get away with it.

After a few moments of silence, he reaches for the nightstand to grab his phone to check what time it is.

“Fuck, we’ve still got four hours until we can go to sleep.”

Sebastian sighs, turning on his side to rest his head on Kurt’s chest. “Well, I can try to get hard again in like two hours… We can come exactly at nine and then pass the fuck out.”

Kurt groans, letting his phone fall to the floor. “Can we just go to bed now? I give up. We’ve waited long enough.”

“Did we ever finish _Game of Thrones_?”

“No.”

“How about we watch that?”

“The remote’s too far.”

“Good point, Kurt. …We could make out?”

“No, you’re gross. I don’t know what any one night stand sees in you.”

Silence takes over the room, and Kurt’s about to feel like he should apologize for saying something too mean when suddenly, Sebastian gently turns Kurt’s head towards him with his pointer finger, staring at him with large serious eyes. 

“…You know what they all see in me?”

Kurt’s really confused. “What?”

Sebastian’s eyes soften and his eyebrows raise. “ _You_.”

“…” Kurt blinks once, then twice, and then puts his hand over Sebastian’s eyes to make him stop staring at him. “You are impossible, Sebastian Smythe.”

“Say my name ten times fast.” Sebastian grins, uncovering Kurt’s hand from his eyes.

Kurt laughs and rolls over to lean into him, trying to cover Sebastian’s eyes again as he repeats his name as fast as he can.

“Sebastian Smythe, Shebastian Smythe, Shemastian Smythe, SSSSSeebsss…” He giggles as Sebastian wraps his hands around Kurt’s wrists to keep him from covering his eyes.

They start kissing after Kurt gives up struggling, Sebastian pulling him in closer and managing to get Kurt’s blankets over both of them after a couple tries. 

“We’ll pull in all nighter after exams.”

Kurt smiles as Sebastian wraps his arm around him and rests his head on Kurt’s pillow to look at him. He knows he should be worried about what his future self is going to think about this, but he thinks right now that if they stay open and honest about what they’re feeling and continue to treat each other terribly, then their friendship might have just become even stronger. …Or maybe it’ll end in a heat of arguments and heartbreak, because Kurt’s the jealous type, but maybe it won’t. Who knows. It’s time to go to fucking sleep.

“Can we try it from behind on Saturday if we decide not to go to that party?”

Sebastian smirks slightly, nodding with his eyes closed as he brings Kurt even closer to him. “You’re lucky I think you’re sexy, otherwise, I would have left by now.”

“Well, good thing for that, I guess. Cheers for me being a sex god.”

Sebastian nods, tangling their feet together before sighing a tired sigh.

…After a few minutes…

“You’re seriously not saying good night to the guy you just fucked? How fucking rude. No wonder you don’t have a boyfriend.”

Groaning, Sebastian holds him closer, trying to shut him up without speaking.

“… _They just keep on waitin’… waitin’.. waitin’ on the wor-rld to change_ …”

“Kurrrrtt…” Sebastian whines, unwrapping his arm around him and turning towards the wall. “Don’t sing John Mayer at five or whatever the fuck time it is in the morning…”

Kurt huffs, lifting himself up to put his elbows on Sebastian’s arm and look down at him. “I know we could have had more fun, but like, on a scale of 1 to 10, how badly do you want to have sex with me again? What do I need to work on? Hm?”

Sebastian quickly turns around, almost knocking Kurt off the bed, and stares at him with wild eyes. “Kurt. Go to sleep. Now. We’ll talk about it later.”

Kurt smiles pleasantly and nestles himself back into a cozy position. “Whatever you want, honey bunch.”

A few minutes later.

“…Sebastian… Hey, I’m really sorry… I think I’m still drunk or something…” He whispers.

“…”

“…”

“…Okay, Goodnight.”


End file.
